Secrets Of My Heart
by NinaEmelie
Summary: Bella, Alice und Rose. Beste Freundinnen die durch dick und dünn gehen. Alles teilen sie miteinander, bis auf eine Sache. Jeder der drei hat ein trauriges Geheimniss, dass die drei nicht miteinander teilen können. Mit mrs-edward-cullen ff.de
1. Prolog

**I can't tell i anyone**

**(Von mrs-edward-cullen)**

**Bellas Sicht:**

Ich kam grade nach Hause und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich war vollkommen erschöpft von der Uni. Es war schon ziemlich spät, ich denke mal, Alice wird da sein, Rose war krank. Sie hatte die Grippe.

„Alice?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich wollte ja nicht Rose wecken.

Keine Antwort. Also war sie entweder noch nicht da, oder sie war an ihren geheimen Ort. Alice war oft dort, einfach nur um nachzudenken. Niemand außer ihr kannte diesen Platz, noch nicht einmal Rose oder ich.

Wir drei erzählten uns eigentlich alles, deshalb hatte ich auch so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich die beiden so belog.

Theoretisch belog ich ja niemanden, ich erzählte es ihnen einfach nur nicht. Aber dennoch war konnte ich einfach nicht erzählen. Nicht mal meinen besten Freundinnen.

Wir kannten uns schon seit der High School und waren unzertrennlich. Seitdem wir auf dem Internat waren, erzählten wir uns jedes noch so unwichtige Detail.

Dennoch konnte ich nichts sagen. Es war unerträglich, nicht nur, dass ich nichts sagte, auch die Sache an sich. Ich dachte nicht gerne daran zurück, dennoch passierte es.

Ich wusste nicht, wieso mich diese Sache so wurmte, es war immerhin schon Jahre her, aber es verfolgte mich immer wieder. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, lief es mir kalt den Rücken runter.

Ich wollte es vergessen, es begraben in meinen tausend Erinnerungen, oder es ging einfach nicht. Es war schrecklich für mich.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, so als ob ich die Erinnerung rausschütteln wollte, aber es ging natürlich nicht.

Unbewusst ging ich in die Küche und machte den Kühlschrank auf, da sah ich Rose in der Tür stehen.

„Rose, du siehst schrecklich aus!", sagte ich.

„Danke, genau das wollte ich hören", erwiderte sie beleidigt.

„Ach komm, du weißt ganz genau, wie ich das meine", sagte ich nur. Rose war schon immer und überall die schönste gewesen. Egal wo. Sie war dennoch nicht überheblich wegen ihrer Schön- und Beliebtheit, sie wollte nicht besser behandelt werden oder so.

Sie war ein wunderbarer Mensch. Sie wirkte zwar so, als würde sie eine eingebildete Zicke sein, aber in Wirklichkeit war sie auch nicht anders, als normal sterbliche. Sie war für ihre Freunde da, wenn man sie brauchte. Lediglich ein bisschen eitel, aber wer war das nicht?

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Du solltest dich doch ausschlafen", sagte ich besorgt.

Sie ließ sich an unserem Küchentisch nieder. Wir drei wohnten zusammen und studierten alle drei an der Uni. Dennoch wohnten wir nicht auf dem Campus, wir hatten uns eine kleine, gemütliche Wohnung an der Uni gemietet.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr schlafen!", beklagte sie sich.

„Versuch du doch mal, die ganze Nacht und dann noch den ganzen Tag zu schlafen", sagte sie.

„Aber du musst doch wieder gesund werden, das Wochenende über wirst du ganz sicher nicht das Bett verlassen", sagte ich ein bisschen mütterlich. Apropos Mutter, meine eigene musste ich ja noch anrufen!

Ich telefonierte oft mit ihr, wir hatten ein Hotel hier in der Stadt. Es war ziemlich angesehen und meine Mutter führte es allein. Mein Vater hatte uns beide sitzen gelassen, als ich vier war. Ich hasse meinen Vater. Er hat Schuld, dass meiner Mutter alles zu viel wird, denn wegen ihm muss sie das verdammte Hotel allein führen. Es war seine Idee und er hatte uns sitzen gelassen, nur wegen seiner neuen. In diesem Moment unterbrach Alice meine Gedanken.

„Hey Leute, bin wieder da!", rief sie.

**Alice Sicht:**

Ich fuhr mit meinem Auto bis an den Strand. Heute war das Wetter nicht so toll, deshalb waren auch nicht viele am Strand.

Besser für mich. Ich ging zu den Klippen und sah mich um. Es war niemand da, also kletterte ich schnell an den Klippen runter. Es war total idyllisch hier.

Ich war so froh, dass ich diesen kleinen Ort hier entdeckt hatte. Ich konnte einfach ich selbst sein und musste mich nicht verstellen.

Nun, ich verstellte mich auch nicht wirklich, nein es war eher, dass ich meine Angst versteckte. Wenn man das, was ich empfand überhaupt Angst nennen konnte. Ich bin sicher, es ist schlimm, aber für mich ist es das irgendwie nicht. Ich hab es verdrängt, dennoch ist ein Teil von mir die noch fünfzehn jährige Alice.

Ich kam gerne hierher, denn hier konnte ich die Angst rauslassen, wenn man das denn so nennen konnte.

Ich blickte mich um. Ringsrum sah es so aus, als wäre es aus einem Märchen, oder einem alten Kunstwerk entsprungen, aus einer früheren Zeit. Hier war es magisch. Ich liebte diesen Ort hier.

Bella und Rose wussten, dass ich manchmal an einem Platz ging, allerdings wussten sie nicht, wo er war, oder was es war. Sie wussten, dass ich hier nachdenken konnte und dass ich hier gerne war. Sie waren so wunderbar, dass sie nicht einmal fragten, wo ich hinging oder was ich tat.

Deshalb schmerzte mich es noch mehr, dass ich ihnen verschwieg, was mich bedrückte. Niemand wusste davon. Ich konnte mich niemanden anvertrauen.

Ja, ja, das mit dem Vertrauen ist schon so eine Sache. Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund gehabt, wegen Mangel an vertrauen. Wenn man dabei bedachte, dass ich ganz hübsch war und auch ganz nett, war es schon komisch. In meinen Kursen führte jeder eine Beziehung, mehr oder weniger gut. Manche waren oberflächlich, manche offen, manche hatten die große Liebe in dem anderen gefunden.

Ich wünschte mir manchmal, dass ich auch so jemanden hätte, aber dann fällt mir immer ein, zu was ein Mensch fähig sein kann.

Ich vertraue nicht vielen, nur Bella und Rose. Meine Mutter und ich hatten nicht das beste Verhältnis. Meinen Vater kannte ich nicht wirklich, es war mir auch nicht wichtig. Geschwister hatte ich keine, aber meine Mutter hat noch mal geheiratet…

Bella und Rose waren meine Schwestern, wenn man so will. Bellas Mutter, Renee, war auch für Rose und mich wie eine Mutter. Sie kümmerte sich um uns und hatte und lieb. Renee war sozusagen das Abbild meiner Traumutter.

Sie wohnte auch hier in der Stadt und hatte ein angesehenes Hotel. Sie war deshalb in letzter Zeit oft in Stress und hatte nicht mehr soviel Zeit für uns.

Apropos uns. Wir drei wollten heute Abend eigentlich einen DVD-Abend machen, da Rose krank war und wir so nicht ausgehen konnten.

Ich weiß, es ist wirklich merkwürdig. Ich hatte in quasi niemanden vertrauen und doch machte ich mit meinen Mädels gerne einen drauf.

Ich sputete mich, denn ich sollte Knabberzeug mitbringen. Bella hat wahrscheinlich auf den Weg nach Hause die Filme mitgenommen.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr.

Bella war jetzt bestimmt schon zuhause. Ich kletterte hoch und lief schnell zu meinem Auto, das ich auf den Parkplätzen des Strandes gelassen hatte. Das Auto gehörte uns dreien, wir hatten gleichviel Geld rein gesteckt, auch wenn wir keine Reparaturkosten zahlen mussten, da Rose immer gerne daran rumbastelte.

Es war ein einfacher Volvo. Ich war in kürze im Supermarkt und kaufte schnell das nötigste ein.  
Dann fuhr ich wieder nach Hause und rief freudig:

„Hey Leute! Bin wieder da!"

**Rose Sicht:**

Ein Geräusch weckte mich aus meinen Träumen.

Ich erlebte wieder, was ich vor acht Jahren erlebt hatte. Ich hab niemanden davon erzählt, nicht einmal Bella und Alice.

Ich liebte die beiden abgöttisch, sie waren meine Schwestern, die ich nie hatte. Meine Eltern waren Tod. Sie sind ums Leben kommen, als sie auf den Weg in den Urlaub waren. Flugzeugabsturz.

Seitdem sind Bella und Alice meine Familie. Und zum Teil ist Renee wie meine Mutter.

Ich schaute auf mein Handy.

Ich hatte eine SMS bekommen, davon bin ich wach geworden.

_Ach mein Schatz, ich wünsch dir gute Besserung! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht persönlich vorbeischauen kann, aber hier ist der Bär los! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll, aber ich will dich nicht mit meinen Sorgen belästigen. Falls irgendwas ist, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen, egal wann! _

_Ich hab dich lieb_

_Renee_

Oh, das war total süß. Die ärmste. Sie stand permanent unter Stress. Bella gab ihrem Vater Charlie die Schuld an allem.

Manchmal halfen Bella, Alice und ich ihr im Hotel, aber ich selbst hatte noch einen anderen Job.

Ich arbeitete samstagvormittags in einer Auto-Werkstatt. Ich liebte meinen Job.

Da fällt mir ein, morgen kann ich ja nicht hin. Ich fühl mich schrecklich. Ich hab alles, was man sich nur vorstellen kann.  
Ich schnappte mir mein Handy und wählte die Nummer von meinem Chef.

„Joe Stanford", meldete er sich.

„Hey Joe, ich bin's! Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen, dass ich morgen nicht kommen kann. Ich bin total krank und schaffe es ja kaum von meinem Bett aus bis zum Klo, geschweige denn zur Arbeit", erklärte ich.

Joe war einer der tollsten Chefs überhaupt. Er war zwar nicht mehr der jüngste, aber dennoch ziemlich cool. Er hatte einen Sohn, aber die beiden hatten keinen Kontakt mehr, da er ihn und seine Mutter sitzengelassen hat. Schade, so einen Vater hätte man gerne.

„Na klar Rose! Kurier dich ruhig aus, bleib so lange im Bett, wie nötig! Notfalls rufe ich Bella und Alice an, wenn du dich nicht pflegen lässt!", lachte er. Ich sag schon vor mir, wie er seinen Zeigefinger schwang.

„Klar Joe! Als ob Bella und Alice mich nicht schon genug bemuttern!", lachte ich ebenfalls.

„Gute Besserung, Rose! Ich muss wieder zurück an die Arbeit", sagte er.

„Arbeit ist gut! Deine Angestellten tyrannisieren passt wohl besser", scherzte ich.

„So kann man es auch sagen, mach's gut, Rose!"

„Bye Joe", sagte ich und legte auf. Ich legte mich wieder in mein Bett, doch einschlafen konnte ich nicht. Ich sah diese Bilder vor mir und hörte dieses höhnische Lachen in meinen Ohren.

Ich hörte, wie jemand die Tür aufschloss.

„Alice?", fragte Bella vorsichtig.

Die beiden waren einfach zu vorsichtig mit mir.

Ich schälte mich aus dem Bett und versuchte meine Gedanken zu verdrängen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Bella mir ansah, dass ich einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Sie und Alice wussten nichts davon, ich hatte aber auch nicht vor, es ihnen zu erzählen.

Ich weiß, das klingt ziemlich gemein, immerhin waren die beiden meine Familie, aber ich wollte nichts erzählen, denn das würde die beiden doch eh nicht interessieren. Die beiden hatten zwar immer ein Ohr für meine Probleme, aber ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich auslachen würden und sagen würden, ach komm Rose, das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Aber für mich war es schlimm.  
Es war schlimmer als so manches andere.

„Rose du siehst schrecklich aus", sagte Bella.

Ich wollte davon ablenken, dass es mir nicht gut geht, also spielte ich die beleidigte. Solange sie nichts bemerkte, war mir alles Recht.

„Danke, genau das wollte ich hören."

„Ach komm, du weißt ganz genau, wie ich das meine", erwiderte sie.

Sehr gut, sie hatte nichts bemerkt. Sie sah sehr nachdenklich und auch ein bisschen wütend aus, als ich rein kam.

Ich war froh, dass ihre eigenen Sorgen sie nicht mit meinen konfrontierten.

Bella war ein gutmütiger Mensch, sie hatte nie Probleme mit jemandem oder irgendwelche Sorgen. Ernsthafte Probleme waren für sie, wenn sie ihre Hausarbeiten oder so vergaß. Sie kam mit allen zurecht, also machte ich mir keine Gedanken mehr.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Du solltest dich doch ausschlafen", sagte sie. Ja, hab du mal so einen Albtraum und schlaf dann friedlich weiter, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr schlafen!", beklagte ich mich.

„Versuch du doch mal, die ganze Nacht und dann noch den ganzen Tag zu schlafen", setzte ich noch eins drauf. Ich war ein Frühaufsteher und konnte demnach nicht die ganze Zeit schlafen.

„Aber du musst doch wieder gesund werden, das Wochenende über wirst du ganz sicher nicht das Bett verlassen", bemutterte sie mich schon wieder.

„Hey Leute! Bin wieder da", rief Alice in dem Moment.

___________________________________________________________________________

So, wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen^^ ein paar Reviews wären nicht schlecht.

Bellas Outfit:

Alices Outfit:

Roses Outfit:

Bellas Aussehen: ./_dRRTz1ErBww/SVoxRaoTMbI/AAAAAAAABjg/_gZz6uxMFIo/s400/kristen-stewart_

Alices Aussehen:

Roses Aussehen: .com/images/blog/wysiwyg/image/Nikki_Reed_2(2).jpg

Klippen, zu Alices Höhle: .ch/original/137337/klippen/klippen_

Alices Höhle:

Das Auto: /auto/img/volvo_


	2. Avocation

**Avocation**

**Bellas Sicht (Eine Woche später):**

Es war Samstag, genau 16 Uhr und ich lief die Strassen New Yorks entlang. Es war nicht gefährlich alleine hier herum zu laufen. Überall war es voll mit Leuten. Kein Wunder dass New York die Stadt ist, die nie schläft. Ich blätterte in der Zeitung und las jeden einzelnen Artikel.

Das tat ich sehr oft. Vielleicht, weil ich Journalistin werden wollte, oder weil mich das ganze einfach interessierte.

Von meinem Berufswunsch war meine Mutter nicht gerade begeistert. Denn sie und ich wurden beide von den Reportern verfolgt. Aber ich hatte mich schon immer für Neuigkeiten und den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch interessiert, also war das der perfekte Job für mich.

KLICK, machte es und ich drehte mich um. Ein Mann stand einige Meter hinter mir, mit einer Kamera in der Hand und knipste nur drauf los. Tja, ich war heute leider auch nicht unbedingt gut gekleidet. Ein schwarzes, langärmliges Shirt worauf ganz groß auf rosa PEACE drauf stand, eine graue Jogginghose und rosa Converse.

Viele denken vielleicht dass das nicht so schlimm sei. Aber wenn man Hotelerbin ist, muss man quasi die ganze Zeit aussehen wie auf dem roten Teppich. Wenigstens hatte ich ein wenig Make Up und eine hübsche Frisur.

Mir war schon einiges peinliches vor der Kamera passiert. Zum Beispiel wäre mir einmal beinahe mein trägerloses Top runtergerutscht. Uups! Zum Glück hatte ich mich früh genug versteckt.

Die Paparazzo waren eine der Gründe weshalb man meine Mutter nicht oft in der Öffentlichkeit sah und der andere Grund war. . . Etwas anderes.

Natürlich wollte ich nicht Starreporterin werden, so eine, die jedem Star auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Ich wollte einfach über die Unfälle, besondere Feste oder anderes berichten. Aber meine Mutter schien immer nur das schlimmste zu denken.

Trotzdem war sie meine Renée. Manchmal konnte sie überbesorgt sein, manchmal dachte sie nur an sich selbst, aber man musste sie einfach lieb haben und ich wusste dass Alice & Rosalie dasselbe von ihr dachten.

"Bella? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ach ja, so allein war ich heute gar nicht. Neben mir lief Rose mit einem Stück Pizza Margarita in der einen, und ihrer gelben Gucci Tasche in der anderen Hand und Alice war, irgendwo. Also an ihrem geheimen Ort, glaubte ich auf jeden Fall.

"Diese Paparazzos folgen einem überall hin", murmelte ich mürrisch.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst das lila Jumpsuit anziehen und nicht deine alte Jogginghose!", klagte Rose.

"Wie auch immer"

"Wo ist Alice?", fragte sie.

"Wieso fragst du mich überhaupt? Du weißt die Antwort doch schon", antwortete ich und sah sie an.

"Natürlich", murmelte sie. "Manchmal wurmt es mich wirklich wo sie die Hälfte ihres Lebens verbringt"

Ich nickte. Natürlich wunderte ich mich auch doch ich hatte sie noch nie danach gefragt, da Alice ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass sie keine Frage über ihren Ort beantworten würde. Aber so wie ich sie kannte, war es ein wunderschöner Ort irgendwo in der Natur.

Ich wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als ich nach rechts schaute und mein Blick an einem großen Schild stehenblieb.

"The Eclipse", las ich leise.

"Was ist los, Bella?", fragte Rose und folgte meinem Blick. "Oh"

Ich ging zur Tür und las das kleinere Schild:

"Das Eclipse ist ein neuer Nachtclub und Bar. Viele zufriedene Kunden im Alter von 19-26 Jahren haben hier ihren Spaß gehabt und haben nur gutes über darüber zu Berichten. Wunderbare Snacks, die verschiedensten Getränke und die beste Musik. Alles was ein guter Club braucht"

Mhm, nicht schlecht. Vielleicht. . .

"Hört sich gut an, nicht wahr?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen das Rose neben mir stand.

"Klar! Wieso gehen wir nicht heute Abend dorthin und lassen uns überzeugen ob das ganze wirklich so fabelhaft ist wie sie sagen?", fragte ich und grinste Rose an.

"Ja! Und das bedeutet dass ich Alice so schnell wie möglich anrufen muss um davon zu erzählen und dass sie endlich kommen soll!", quietschte sie aufgeregt.

"Wieso jetzt? Die Bar ist noch nicht mal offen!", beklagte ich mich. Ich wollte Alice wirklich nicht stören.

"Oh Bella! Wir müssen doch noch shoppen gehen!"

"Aber wir haben einen RIESIGEN Kleiderschrank zuhause", ich sprach jetzt wieder leiser. Ich wollte nicht dass morgen in der Zeitung so etwas stand wie: "Streit zwischen Mitbewohnern?" Denn hohe Stimmen konnten immer missverstanden werden.

"Ach komm schon, Bella! Tu es für mich, und für Alice", fügte sie hinzu.

Ich dachte einen Moment lang nach und seufzte. Ich wusste dass ich sie nicht umstimmen konnte. So schlimm konnte es ja nicht werden:

"Okay, ich komme mit. Ruf sie an"

"Ja!", jubelte Rose und griff nach ihrem Handy.

**Alices Sicht:**

Ich saß auf einem Felsbrocken und genoss die frische Seeluft. Es war warm heute. Viel zu warm um in der Stadt herum zu laufen wie Bella und Rose. Die zwei waren mehr die Innenstadt-Girls und ich war mehr der Naturfreak, wenn man das so sagen darf.

Natürlich liebte ich es zu shoppen. Welche Frau tat das nicht? Naja, Bella konnte ja ziemlich zickig sein, was einkaufen anging. Aber wenn wir erstmal angefangen hatten, hatte auch sie ihren Spaß, obwohl sie das nie zugeben würde.

Früher, als ich noch jünger war, hatte ich jede freie Minute hier am Meer verbracht und so diese Höhle gefunden. Damals hatte ich Bella und Rose noch nicht getroffen und hatte noch nicht so viele Freunde. Aber ich hatte viel mehr Zeit gehabt. Ich hatte hier meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, manchmal geweint als ich traurig war und vieles mehr.

Diese Höhle war mein Leben. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Wow, ich war schon seit zwei Stunden hier. Zeit das ich mich wieder auf den Weg machte. Ich kletterte die steile Felswand rauf. Das ganze dauerte vielleicht höchstens zwei Minuten, denn ich war sehr gut im klettern.

Oben angekommen fühlte ich mich so anders. So, als ob ich jetzt gerade fünf Meilen ohne Pause springen konnte. So fit!

Ich hoffte dass Rose & Bella sich etwas Gutes ausgedacht hatten. So wie ich sie kannte, hatten die zwei schon längst etwas geplant. Zum Beispiel einen Filmabend mit tausenden von Snacks oder sie hatte eine gute Bar gefunden, in der wir uns richtig ausleben konnten. Beides war mir recht.

Und sie enttäuschten mich nicht, denn genau da begann mein Handy zu klingeln. Toxic von Britney Spears war vielleicht nicht der beste Klingelton, aber er war okay.

Auf dem Display meines roten Mobiltelefons stand der Name Rosalie und darunter ein Bild von ihr.

"Rose? Was ist los?", fragte ich.

"Alice, ich und Bella haben gerade den perfekten Nachtclub gefunden!"

"Nachtclub? Wieso rufst du mich dann schon jetzt an?", fragte ich. Was hatte sie vor?

"Na was wohl! Shopping!"

Ich quietschte aufgeregt. Ich liebte Shopping! Wäre es ein Sport hätte ich bestimmt schon viele Goldmedaillen gewonnen.

"Ich bin so schnell ich kann beim Einkaufszentrum", sagte ich, legte auf und spurtete los.

**Roses Sicht:**

Alice hatte gerade aufgelegt und war auf dem Weg. Wahrscheinlich rannte sie gerade die Strassen New Yorks entlang und stieß mit tausenden von Menschen zusammen. Wahrscheinlich auch mit den Reportern.

Seit wir mit Bella, die ja Hotelerbin war, zusammen lebten, wurden auch wir von den Paparazzos verfolgt. Manchmal war es ungewohnt, dass wir auf den Titelseiten von Klatschmagazinen waren, aber wir hatten uns jetzt eingelebt und manchmal lachten wir sogar als wir die falschen Gerüchte hörten, aber manchmal waren sie so gelogen, dass es uns die Sprache verschlug.

Aber Bella war unsere Freundin und Freundinnen waren für einander da.

"Kommt sie?", fragte Bella.

"Natürlich", antwortete ich und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Wie aufs Stichwort sah ich Alice auf uns zukommen. Ihre Haare waren zerstrubbelt vom vielen rennen und sie hatte einen großen, braunen Fleck auf ihrer Jeans. Wahrscheinlich war sie hingefallen.

"Hallo Leute!", rief sie und fuchtelte wie wild mit ihren Händen herum, als glaubte sie, dass wir sie nicht sehen konnten.

"Hey, Alice! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Bella sie als sie bei uns ankam. Natürlich spielte Bella damit auf den Fleck an.

"Oh! Ich bin die gestolpert. Ist halb so schlimm. Ich kann mir jetzt sowieso eine neue Hose kaufen", antwortete diese und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Oder einen Rock", antwortete ich kritisch und beäugte ihr Outfit.

"Also bitte, Rose. Selbst du bist heute komischer angezogen als ich!", antwortete sie darauf und ich konnte ihr nicht widersprechen.

Ich trug eine weiße Leggins, eine blaue Latzhose und darunter ein rosa T-Shirt und rote Pumps. Ich hatte es heute Morgen eben eilig gehabt!

Ich murmelte so etwas wie:

"Ja, ja, schon verstanden"

Dann betraten wir das große City Einkaufszentrum.

Wir kauften Hosen, Tops und vieles mehr. Wir liebten es zu shoppen. Wir hatten genug Geld dafür, besonders Bella, und hatten alle schlanke Körper, also passte uns fast alles.

Und zum Schluss die Kleider.

Ich probierte mal ein rotes Kleid, mal ein blaues, mal ein gelbes, bis ich das richtige gefunden hatte und es sofort kaufte, bevor die anderen fertig waren.

Alice probierte erstmal Sachen mit tiefem Ausschnitt, sie sagte, sie selbst hätte leider überhaupt keine Oberweite und dass sie irgendwie nicht zunehmen konnte. Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie Alice schlecht gelaunt einmal nach hause gekommen war und gesagt hatte:

"Meine Sportlehrerin hat mir gesagt meine Beine sähen aus wie Essstäbchen!" Damals hatte Alice noch einen privaten Coach gehabt, um fit zu bleiben und mit dieser Aussage hatte sie mich und Bella zum lachen gebracht. Alice aber fand das gar nicht witzig.

Alice war ziemlich klein, also hatte sie ein kleines bisschen Probleme etwas zu finden, dass klein genug für sie war.

Ich selbst war ziemlich lang und schlank. Eine Alltägliche Figur, also.

Dann nahm ich Bella unter die Lupe. Sie sah nicht unbedingt so aus wie eine Hotelerbin. So eine wie Paris Hilton mit fünf Schichten Make- Up. Nein, eher wie eine normale Studentin. Auch dass sie viel Geld hatte nutzte sie nicht aus. Wenn ich so viel hätte wie sie, wäre ich bestimmt die ganze Zeit mit Designerklamotten herumgelaufen. Aber Bella kleidete sich ganz normal.

Plötzlich stand ich auf und schaute Bella geschockt an. Dieses Kleid! Es war atemberaubend und passte ihr wie angegossen!

"Was ist?", fragte Bella und Alice setzte sich neben mich mit ihren Tüten in der Hand. Sie hatte also schon bezahlt.

Genau gleichzeitig sagten Alice und ich:

"Das ist es!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Bella Outfit: .com/secrets_my_heart_kapitel_bella/set?id=11908200

Rose Outfit: .com/secrets_my_heart_kapitel_rosalie/set?id=11908335

Alice Outfit: .com/secrets_my_heart_kapitel_alice/set?id=11908257


	3. The Eclipse

**The****Eclipse**

**Bellas Sicht: **

Wir standen grade vor dem großen Spiegel im Flur und versetzten uns den letzten Schliff.

Alice hatte ein süßes gelbes Kleid an, das perfekt zu ihr passte. Außerdem hatte sie ein paar süße herzförmige Ohrringe und schwarze Heels an.

Rose hatte ein graues, sexy Kleid an, das perfekt ihre Figur umspielte. Sie hatte außerdem eine graue Handtasche, schwarze Schuhe, ein süßes schwarzes Armband mit einem Herzanhänger und auch sie hatte herzförmige Ohrringe an. Sie hatte ihre Haare gekonnt hochgestellt.

Ich war in schwarz - weiß gehalten. Ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, das ziemlich gut aussah, weiße Schuhe, Tasche und herzförmige Ohrringe und eine herzförmige Kette.

Wir hatten es heute irgendwie mit Herzen, ich weiß selbst nicht wieso.

„Ich denke, wir fahren so langsam los, oder?", fragte Rose, während sie den zweiten Ohrring ansteckte.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!", quietschte Alice.

Ich sagte nichts. Ich freute mich, aber irgendwie war ich nicht in der Stimmung.

Der Club war relativ neu und ich denke nicht, dass es was Besonderes ist.

In Manhattan (A/N sie wohnen in Manhattan) waren wir in quasi jedem Club schon gewesen.

„The Eclipse", lag hier auch in der Nähe.

„So, das Taxi steht unten Schatz", sagte Rose euphorisch.  
Wir fuhren nie mit unserem Wagen, wenn wir in einen Club gingen. Wir tranken immer mehr oder weniger und wir wollten kein Risiko eingehen.

Alice schnappte sich ihre Jacke und lief auch schon aus der Wohnung. Rose zog noch ihren Schuh an und ich wartete auf sie.

„Was ist los Bella?", fragte sie.

„Nichts", sagte ich nüchtern. Ich hab in den Jahren gelernt, meine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Früher war ich immer eine miserable Lügnerin gewesen, aber heute könnte ich es.

„Ach komm, ich kenn dich", sagte Rose.

Leider war Rose noch besser in so was und erkannte leicht, wenn jemand sie versuchte an der Nase rumzuführen.

„Ach was. Du siehst Gespenster, wo keine sind", sagte ich.

Grade wollte Rose zu sprechen ansetzten, da rief auch schon Alice nach uns.

„Kommt ihr?"

Wir beeilten uns nach unten zu kommen und gingen zum Taxi.

Alice sagte dem Fahrer die Adresse und schon fuhren wir.

So ähnlich war es damals auch.

Ich war total aufgeregt, ich dachte, ich würde nun weiter kommen und auf meine so vielen Fragen Antworten finden.

Ich dachte wirklich, es würde mir weiterhelfen.

Aber was passierte? Nichts.

Ehe ich mich versah standen wir schon vor dem Eclipse.

„Endlich mal wieder feiern Mädels!", sagte Rose.

Vor der Tür stand eine riesige Schlange, aber mit Rose kamen wir überall rein.

Wir gingen gar nicht erst zum Ende, sondern gleich an die Tür.

Vor uns stand ein riesiges Muskelpaket.

Er musterte uns kurz und brummte mit einer tiefen, fast schon unverständlichen Stimme:

„Viel Spaß", und ließ uns rein.

Drinnen blickten wir uns erst einmal um und ich für meinen Teil war erstaunt. Von draußen sah alles viel kleiner aus, als es in Wirklichkeit war.

Es gab eine VIP Lounge und eine riesige Bar. Von der Tanzfläche ganz zu schweigen. Und es gab unzählige Sitzmöglichkeiten.

Die Musik die lief war auch ziemlich gut.

Von uns dreien war ich die, die am meisten Musik hörte. Klar, wer tat das nicht? Aber bei mir war so was schon fast anormal.

„Mädels kommt, wir müssen sofort tanzen!!!", rief ich. Ich liebte dieses Lied, genau diese Stelle war der Hammer!

(A/N Falling down - Space Cowboy feat Chelsea Korka .com/watch?v=MSquuFtDbtw bitte genau auf 2 Minuten vorspulen)

Die Mädels stürmten mit mir auf die Tanzfläche und wir rockten. Meine schlechte Laune war wie weggeblasen.

_Let's go  
They seem robotic, electronic, melodic, exotic  
We like to party with Bacardi, then we dance erratic  
And now we're right here on the dance floor having fun  
And we ain't stoppin', we keep droppin' till we see the sun_

Genau in diesem Moment sah ich ihn zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

**Alices Sicht:**

Die Idee mit dem Eclipse war nicht schlecht gewesen. Ich brauche Ablenkung, ich möchte nicht mehr nachdenken, ich möchte einfach tun.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit jemals fertig werden soll, aber ich wollte es schaffen. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Und mich anvertrauen konnte ich sowieso niemanden.

Wir standen grade vor dem Spiegel und ich tuschte meine Wimpern noch mal nach.

Ich blickte ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel als Rose auch schon sagte:

„Ich denke, wir fahren so langsam los, oder?"

Ich freute mich auf den Club, den immer, wenn ich mit meinen Mädels einfach ausgelassen sein konnte, konnte ich auch abschalten und dachte einfach nicht mehr nach.

Natürlich bewirkte man das auch mit Alkohol, aber so war ich nun auch wieder nicht. Ich ertrinke doch nicht meine Sorgen! So weit kommt's noch.

Deshalb freute ich mich schon die ganze Zeit, einfach mal abzuschalten können.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!", quietschte ich, woraufhin Bella mich merkwürdig anschaute.

„Das Taxi steht unten Schatz", sagte Rose und ich musste aufpassen meine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

Das sagte meine Mum damals auch…

Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab und lief schnell mit meiner Jacke raus, damit den beiden nichts auffiel.

Wir wohnten im ersten Stock, also nicht sehr weit oben, einer Wohnung im New Yorker Stadtteil Manhattan. Die Uni war hier auch in der Nähe, wir mussten höchsten zehn Minuten mit dem Auto fahren.

Ich lief ein paar Treppen runter. Nicht zu viele, aber auch nicht so wenige, dass mich die Mädels noch sehen konnten.

Ich musste mich sammeln.

Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Das wiederholte ich ein paar Mal.

Ich weiß, es ist sehr klischeehaft, aber es half wirklich (A/N ich mein ja immer, immer tief ein und ausatmen).

Ich fühlte mich besser und rief nach den Mädels. Die beiden kamen runter, aber Bella hatte einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch darum konnte ich mich nicht kümmern, ich hatte anders zu tun.

Die Fahrt verlief relativ schnell. Wir dachten erst gar nicht daran nach hinten zu gehen und uns anzustellen. Wir liefen direkt nach vorne zum Türsteher.  
Mit Rose und Bella kommt man überall rein.

Bella zog uns direkt auf die Tanzfläche, weil sie das Lied so sehr liebte.  
Ich kannte es nicht, aber Bella war die ganze Zeit von Musik oder ihren Büchern umgeben.

Sie flüchtete dann immer in eine andere Welt, erzählte sie mir einmal. Sie meinte, so könnte sie ihren Sorgen entfliehen.

Als ich sie dann aber fragte, was sie denn auf dem Herzen habe, meinte sie nur, das übliche eben.

Wie dem auch sei, Musik und Bücher, das war Bellas Welt.  
Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte auch mal so abtauchen, aber wie gesagt, das war Bellas Ding.

Ich hatte meine kleine Höhle.

Das Lied war ziemlich gut. Die Melodie war gut und sie hatte eine tolle Stimme.

Ich sollte Bella bei Gelegenheit unbedingt mal fragen, wie das Lied hieß.

_Let's go  
They seem robotic, electronic, melodic, exotic  
We like to party with Bacardi, then we dance erratic  
And now we're right here on the dance floor having fun  
And we ain't stoppin', we keep droppin' till we see the sun_

Und der Text passte, das war kaum zu glauben!

Genau in diesem Moment erblickte ich ihn zum ersten Mal.

**Roses Sicht:**

Bella machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Ich fragte mich, was los war, aber vor Alice würde ich sie nicht fragen.

Nicht, dass ich Alice nicht vertraute, aber Alice war ein Gemüt für sich.

Sie kann in sich geruht sein, aber auch total hyperaktiv und aufgedreht sein. Wenn sie ruhig war, würde sie zum Beispiel zu Bellas Problem jetzt grade nur ja und nein sagen.

Allerdings ist sie grade ein bisschen aufgedreht.

Da würde sie Bella nur ausfragen und sie würde noch genervter sein.

Da passte es gut, dass Alice schon mal raus lief, nachdem ich sagte, das Taxi stünde unten.

„Was ist los Bella?", fragte ich sie. Ich zog extra meinen Schuh langsam an.

„Nichts", sagte sie.  
Na gut, Bella war vielleicht keine schlechte Lügnerin, aber nachdem, was passiert ist, erkenne ich solche Arschlöcher.

Oder Lügen eben.

„Ach komm, ich kenn dich", sagte ich deshalb.

„Ach was. Du siehst Gespenster, wo keine sind", versuchte sie mich zu überreden.

Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass sie sich mir gerne anvertrauen kann, aber Alice unterbrach mich.

„Kommt ihr?"

Wir beeilten uns und stiegen ins Taxi.

Ja, ja, das gute alte Taxi.

Früher, als ich noch keinen Führerschein oder ein Auto hatte, bin ich immer Taxi gefahren.

Früher.

Früher…

Früher?!

Wieso erinnere ich mich an die alten Zeiten?

Ich wollte vergessen.  
Ich wollte vergessen, aber nicht vergeben.  
Alles was passierte hat mir eine schlimme Wunde hinterlassen.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch alles tun soll.

Mit Bella und Alice reden? Das würde mir nicht helfen und den beiden nur noch mehr Sorgen bereiten.

Ich versuchte mich auf was anderes zu konzentrieren. Ich dachte an die Bar.

Der Name gefiel mir.

„The Eclipse." Das hat war so schön geheimnisvolles, wie ich fand.

Geheimnisvoll passt.

Mein Leben ist auch geheimnisvoll.

Verdammt ich wollte nicht mehr an früher denken!

Ehe ich mich versah, stand ich auch schon auf der Tanzfläche.

Bella hat uns beide einfach mitgezogen.  
Wenn sie mal Musik hörte, oder ein Buch sah, war sie nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Ihr Element.

Hach, ich liebte dieses Lied.

Ich hatte es mal auf Bellas iPod gehört und hab mich sofort verliebt.

_Let's go  
They seem robotic, electronic, melodic, exotic  
We like to party with Bacardi, then we dance erratic  
And now we're right here on the dance floor having fun  
And we ain't stoppin', we keep droppin' till we see the sun_

Ja, genau das machen wir! Wir feiern, bis wir die Sonne sehen.

Genau in diesem Augenblick erblickte ich ihn.

Hier noch mal das Lied: .com/watch?v=MSquuFtDbtw

Bellas Outfit (ihre Haare sind wie auf dem Bild): .com/secrets_my_heart_eclipse_bella/set?id=12076421

Alice's Outfit: .com/secrets_my_heart_eclipse_alice/set?id=12076205

Roses Outfit: .com/secrets_my_heart_eclipse_rosalie/set?id=12076314

Tja, wen treffen die nun?

Ich tippe auf Hans-Peter, Hans-Franz und Hans-Wurst (nichts gegen die Namen oder so)

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen^^

Und noch was:

Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr dieser Gruppe beitreten könntet. Falls ihr bei Polyvore seid. Und sagt euren Freunden und so bescheid^^

.com/secrets_my_?id=74397


	4. They Make Them Good Girls Go Bad

Kapitel 4:

They make them good girls go bad

**Bellas Sicht: **

_Genau in diesem Moment sah ich ihn zum ersten Mal in die Augen._

Sein etwas zerzaustes Haar sah beinahe aus als wäre es aus Bronze und seine grünen Augen lagen auf mir. Er hatte ein fast leeres Glas Bier in der Hand und lehnte sich an die Bar. Im Licht der Scheinwerfer sah er beinahe gefährlich aus, was ihn noch attraktiver aussehen liess.

Und. . . Er kam auf mich zu!

Ich hätte einfach davon laufen können, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte oder wollte ich mich nicht bewegen.

"Zum ersten Mal hier?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die jedes Mädchen aus der Bahn geworfen hätte, aber nicht mit mir.

"Ja, du?", fragte ich und lächelte ihn an. Ich durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, ansonsten wäre es mit meinem Image zu Ende.

"Nicht direkt. Mir gehört die Bar mit zwei meiner Freunde"

Oh, vielleicht hätte ich doch mal einen Blick auf die Jungs, deren die Bar gehört, in der Zeitung werfen sollen.

"Nicht schlecht", murmelte ich, gerade noch so laut dass er mich hören konnte.

"Bist du alleine hier?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

"Nein, mit meinen zwei besten Freundinnen, Alice und Rosalie"

Wieso erzählte ich ihm das alles überhaupt. Normalerweise flirtete ich nur kurz mit irgendjemandem der gut aussah und liess ihn nachher alleine.

"Lust zu Tanzen?"

Es lief gerade Good Girls Go Bad von Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester. Ich fand das Lied ganz okay, also antwortete ich mit einem "Ja".

(Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester - Good Girls Go Bad *link unten*)

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You where hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was truble_

_But you couldn't resist. . ._

Gott, konnte der Kerl tanzen. Er kam mir immer näher und näher. Nicht dass es unangenehm war, doch ich war mir so etwas nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise war ich diejenige die ranging, doch jetzt fühlte ich mich so hilflos, wie ein Lamm in einer Grossstadt.

_I know you're type_

_(You're type)_

_Boy, you're dangorous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_(That guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

"Ihr habt gute Musik hier", sagte ich. "Mehrere meiner Lieblingslieder"

"Freut mich dass es dir gefällt, Süsse"

Süsse?

"Ich bin nicht so süss und unschuldig wie du denkst", protestierte ich.

"Das dachte ich auch nicht. Denn niemand in so einem Kleid kann unschuldig sein", ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und seine grünen Augen blitzten auf.

_I was hanging in de corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I thought that you where truble_

_But i couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girl go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Bad bad bad_

_Good girls go_

"Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte ich, als das Lied vorbei war.

"Schon?"

Schon? Ich war ungefähr drei Stunden lang hier gewesen!

"Ja, ich muss nur noch Alice und Rose finden"

"Krieg ich wenigstens deine Nummer?", fragte er, hatte er mir eigentlich seinen Namen verraten?

"Nein", sagte ich grinsend und ging an ihm vorbei. Doch dann drehte ich mich um und rief noch: "Mein Name ist übrigens Bella!"

Er grinste und rief zurück:

"Edward"

_Edward._

**Alices Sicht:**

_Genau in diesem Moment erblickte ich ihn zum ersten Mal._

Er stand genau hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehte sagte er:

"Ich bin Jasper"

"Alice. . . Freut mich", antwortete ich stotternd. Hilfe! Mary Alice Brandon stottert NICHT!

"Magst du dieses Lied?", fragte er mich und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar.

"Klar, ganz okay. Ich hab es schon oft gehört, es ist das Lieblingslied von einer meiner besten Freundinnen"

Ich hatte meine Stimme wieder im Griff.

Jasper musterte mich und lächelte gleichzeitig. Ich wurde nicht rot, ich wurde nie rot und mir gefiel es irgendwie wie er mich anschaute.

"Genug gestarrt?", fragte ich ihn und grinste.

"Von dir kann man nicht genug kriegen", sagte er und kam näher. "Kann ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?"

Sollte ich? Okay, wieso nicht.

Jasper bemerkte mein Zögern:

"Du bist doch alleine hier oder?"

"Ja", antwortete ich. "Ich bin mit keinem Jungen hier, sondern mit meinen besten Freundinnen"

"Dann willst du einen Drink?"

"Ich denke ich habe genug von Drinks heute", antwortete ich. Regel Nummer 1: Lasse dich niemals zu schnell auf einen Jungen ein.

"Hast du nicht genug Geld dafür?", fragte er und ich antwortete schmunzelnd:

"Ich vielleicht nicht. Aber Bella, eine meiner Freundinnen die auch hier ist, ist Hotelerbin. Sie würde mir sicher etwas leihen. Wieso fragst du?"

Er nahm meine Hand bevor ich sie wegziehen konnte.

"Weil ich hier Drinks umsonst bekomme und bestimmt auch meine hübsche Begleiterin"

Begleiterin? Hatte ich da etwas verpasst? Wir waren nicht zusammen!

"Siehst du den grossen, muskulösen Kerl dort an der Bar mit der Blondine? Das ist Emmett. Ihm, Edward, meinem anderen besten Freund und ich gehört dieser Nachclub"

Wow. Ich sprach hier gerade mit dem heissen Besitzer eines Nachtclubs! Heute war ja mein Glückstag!

Ich schaute zur Bar und entdeckte den grossen Kerl und. . . Rosalie?

Dann erblickte ich Bella, die an der Ausgangstür stand und wartete.

"Ich muss gehen", sagte ich, ohne ihn noch mal anzuschauen.

**Rosalies Sicht:**

_Genau in diesem Augenblick erblickte ich ihn._

Es gab viele süsse, oder noch besser, heisse Jungs hier. Doch dieser hier war speziell. Er war gross und stark, dazu noch dieser Blick!

Er stand dort an der Bar und verkaufte gerade einen Drink an einen Mann mit bronzefarbenem Haar. Dieser bewegte sich geradewegs auf Bella zu und begann mit ihr zu reden. Mhm. . . Nicht schlecht, was Bella sich da geangelt hatte.

Aber er kam nicht an den Kerl an der Bar an. Während dieser den Drink verkauft hatte, hatte er nämlich die ganze Zeit mich angeschaut.

Klar, es hätte auch jemand anderes der in der Nähe von mir war, sein können. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich sofort, dass er mich meinte.

Ich kam etwas näher, als er mit dem Finger auf mich zeigte und mir ein Zeichen gab, dass ich kommen sollte.

"Was?", fragte ich ihn, als ich genau vor ihm stand.

"Ich wollte nur wissen wieso du mich so anstarrst", grinste dieser und nahm ein Schluck Bier.

Angeekelt verzog ich das Gesicht. Wie konnte man dieses Zeug überhaupt trinken? Aber dann erinnerte ich mich daran, was er gerade gesagt hatte:

"Ich? Dich anstarren?", fragte ich wütend. "Du bist doch derjenige der mich anstarrt als wäre ich ein. . .", ich suchte nach einem passenden Wort. "Bier. Als wäre ich ein verflixtes Glas Bier!"

"Das glaube ich nicht", sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Du bist noch viel besser als ein Glas Bier"

"Danke", zischte ich. "Arbeitest du hier?"

"Ja, mir und einpaar Freunden gehört die Bar"

Ein Barbesitzer? Tja, in diesem Fall konnte er auf jeden Fall kein Streber sein.

"Ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen, aber ich hab hier zu tun", sagte er entschuldigend.

"Das sieht aber gerade nicht so aus. Denn du sprichst gerade mit mir anstatt deine Kunden glücklich zu machen"

Er lachte kurz auf:

"Aber so etwas wie dich lässt man doch nicht einfach stehen!"

"Mhm. . . Da hast du wohl recht. Obwohl ich glücklicher wäre wenn du mich nicht als "etwas" bezeichnen würdest", ich wurde immer wütender.

"Dann willst du also gehen", fragte er, enttäuscht?

"Ja genau", sagte ich und ging zur Türe, an der bereits Alice und Bella standen.

*********************

Wir hoffen sehr das es euch gefallen hat!!

Link zum Lied: .com/watch?v=9JK7IKSfyLE&fmt=18


	5. The Day After

**The day after**

Bellas Sicht:

Ich wachte auf und sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 12.

11.47 Uhr.

Ich hievte mich aus dem Bett und schlüpfe in meine Pantoffeln.

Ich hörte Alice und Rose in der Küche Kichern. Naja, im Grunde kicherte Rosalie und Alice versuchte, sich nicht ärgern zu lassen.

Wie gesagt, versuchte.

Ich ging allerdings erst ins Bad und machte mich frisch.

Gestern Abend waren wir zwar nicht allzu lange dort gewesen, aber ich war ganz schön benebelt.

Nicht vom Alkohol, nein, so viel hatte ich nicht getrunken, ein, zwei Cocktails.

Wir sind ja auch recht schnell gegangen.

Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an das „Gespräch" auf den Weg nach Hause…

*FLASHBACK*

Wir saßen im Taxi, das Rose bestellt hatte.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre die einzige, die nicht benebelt war, immerhin hatte ich sie zusammen mit dem Typen an der Bar gesehen.

Vielleicht ein Mitarbeiter?

Aber in den Moment war es mir egal, ich musste die ganze Zeit an diese Stechenden grünen Augen denken, die mich von unten bis oben musterte.

Es kam mir so vor, als würde er mich mit seinem Blick ausziehen…

Bella!

Rief ich mich zur Vernunft.

Ich verscheuchte die wunderschönen, stechenden, sanften…

Oh Gott, das ist mir ja noch nie passiert!

Ja gut, ich flirtete meistens mit den Jungs, aber 10 Minuten später waren sie vergessen.

Aber Edward schwirrte mir im Kopf herum.

Ich dachte sogar nicht mehr daran, dass…

Und noch ein Problem! Ganz toll gemacht Bella!

Ich könnte mir einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten geben, aber dabei würde ich eh nur wieder hinfallen.

Das Leben konnte manchmal aber auch wirklich ungerecht sein.

Um mich abzulenken hörte ich also Rose dabei zu, wie sie mit Alice redete, welche immer tiefer in ihrem Sitz versank.

Schamesröte stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", rief der kleine Giftzwerg aus.

„Und ob du in mit deinen Blicken verschlungen hast, kleine!", sagte Rose schadenfroh.

„Na und? Du hast doch wie wild mit dem Barkeeper geflirtet!", gab Alice zurück, doch Rose ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Ja, was hättest du auch anderes erwartet?", lachte sie.

„Wieso hast du dann keinen Freund, wenn du so gerne flirtest?", fragte ich Rose, woraufhin diese schluckte und merkwürdig nervös würde, was ich allerdings nicht bemerkte, da ich vom Taxifahrer unterbrochen wurde.

Wir gaben ihm sein Geld und stiegen aus und Alice sprach ein anderes Thema an.

*FLASHBACK ENDE*

Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass Rose Alice wieder ärgerte, deshalb ging ich gar nicht erst in die Küche.

Nachher nerve Rose mich auch noch, was ich aber nicht glaubte, denn Alice flirtete nie, aber das gestern mit ihrem geheimnisvollen Unbekannten…

Und Rose flirtete immer hemmungslos, aber nie wurde es ernster, was mich sehr wunderte. Seit ich Rose kenne, hatte sie noch nie einen Freund gehabt.

Ich war eher ein Mittelding.

Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer, machte mein Notebook an und fing an, meinen Artikel zu schreiben, denn ich in knapp einer Woche abgeben musste.

Alice Sicht:

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Das stimmt nicht! Ich habe mit Jasper nicht geflirtet!", rief ich aus. Man, Rose war eine echte Nervensäge, noch schlimmer, als ich!

„Soso, Jasper heißt der glückliche also", grinste sie mich an.

Wir saßen grade in der Küche und Rose nervte mich damit, dass ich gestern Abend total geflirtet haben soll.

Ich habe nicht geflirtet, obwohl Jasper es wert gewesen wäre.

Ich seufzte innerlich auf.

Er sah wirklich sehr gut aus, seine verwuschelten blonden Haare, und als er erst durchgefahren war.

Ich seufze noch mal innerlich. Würde ich es laut tun, würde Rose mich nur noch härter drannehmen.

Ich war nicht der Typ, der flirtete.

Und ich hatte meine Gründe…

Halt Alice, denk an was anderes! Wenn du deine Maske jetzt fallen lässt, wirst du sie nicht mehr aufsetzten können!

Ich dachte wieder an Jasper.

Er war nett, aber er war ein Macho. Das sah ich leider schon auf 10 Meter Entfernung.

Schade, wär auch zu schön gewesen, wenn er anders war.

Ich seufzte noch mal.

Ich musste hier raus, ich war zu betrübt.

„Rose, ich hab keine Lust, mir dein Gelabere länger anzuhören. Ich werde jetzt gehen!", sagte ich und stiefelte in mein Zimmer, um mich anzuziehen.

Ich zog mich schnell um und lief aus der Wohnung, aber nicht Bella vorher noch zu fragen, ob sie den Wagen brauchte.

Mit Rose redete ich nicht mehr.

Es mag zwar kindisch klingen, aber ich glaube, wenn sie weiter auf mir rumgehackt hätte, hätte ich weinen müssen und dann müsste ich es den beiden erklären.

Und das wollte ich auf jeden Fall verhindert.

Ach, ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber ich kann es einfach nicht erzählen.

Bella brauchte den Wagen nicht, also nahm ich mir den Schlüssel von dem Haken, machte die Tür auf und fuhr zu meinem Lieblingsort.

Rosalies Sicht:

Ich wachte in aller Frühe am nächsten Morgen auf.

Mir ging's grade toll, ich weiß auch nicht wieso.

Ja, ich hatte manchmal so ein Gefühl, als könnte ich die ganze Welt umarmen.

Ich wusste nicht woher das kam. Vielleicht von dem schnuckeligen Barkeeper, gestern?

Wer weiß, wer weiß!

Ich werd ihn aber eh nie wieder sehen, denke ich mal.

Aber man kann nie wissen.

Gutgelaunt ging ich in die Küche, noch im Pyjama, und setzte mich zu Alice, die bereits ihr Frühstück machte.

Alice ernährte sich sehr gesund, was ich nicht musste, denn ich hatte tolle Gene. Egal was ich aß, ich würde nicht dick.

Viele beneideten mich darum, zu Recht.

Man könnte jetzt sicher von mir denken, dass ich eingebildet bin, was auch zum Teil stimmt.

Man sollte sich selber schätzten und mögen und sich nicht immer kritisieren.

„Na, wie war der Abend gestern?", fragte ich Alice.

Eigentlich wollte ich auf den gutaussehenden Typen hinaus, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit getanzt hat.

Alice allerdings wurde nur rot wie eine Tomate.

„Oho, Alice, da hat wohl jemand gestern Abend geflirtet", neckte ich sie.

Ich wusste, es würde sie nur ärgern.

Und ich meinte es ja auch gar nicht ernst.

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Das stimmt nicht! Ich habe mit Jasper nicht geflirtet!", rief sie.

„Soso, Jasper heißt der glückliche also", grinste ich sie an.

Sie erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern starrte nur noch grade aus.

Auf einmal rief sie:

„Rose, ich hab keine Lust, mir dein Gelabere länger anzuhören. Ich werde jetzt gehen!"

Huch, was war den in sie gefahren?

Sie war doch sonst immer so lieb.

Na gut, ich nerve sie mal nicht weiter.

Allerdings war sie auch schon in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden und ich machte mir ein leckeres Frühstück.

Ich hörte nur noch die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Hier noch mal die Links:

Bella: HYPERLINK ".com/cgi/set?id=12889793" .com/cgi/set?id=12889793

Alice: HYPERLINK ".com/secrets_my_heart_day_after/set?id=12889538" .com/secrets_my_heart_day_after/set?id=12889538

Rose: HYPERLINK ".com/secrets_my_heart_day_after/set?id=12889702" .com/secrets_my_heart_day_after/set?id=12889702

Bellas Zimmer: HYPERLINK "/pics/fotos_galerien/schlafzimmer/modern/01_arona_" /pics/fotos_galerien/schlafzimmer/modern/01_arona_

Alices Zimmer: HYPERLINK "/wp-content/gallery/moebel/loddenkemper_" /wp-content/gallery/moebel/loddenkemper_

Küche: HYPERLINK ".lu/images/divers/Tagesthemen/küche_" .lu/images/divers/Tagesthemen/küche_

Badezimmer: HYPERLINK ".de/Portals/39/Bad/Badezimmerbeispiel Villeroy und " .de/Portals/39/Bad/Badezimmerbeispiel Villeroy und 

Also, schreibt uns schön fleißig reviews^^


	6. The Gray Saturday

**The Gray Saturday**

**Rosalies Sicht:**

Samstag.

Arbeitstag.

Bella und Alice machten sich manchmal lustig über mich, da ich ihrer Meinung nach überhaupt nicht aussehe wie eine Automechanikerin. Aber wie sah so eine denn aus? Kaputte Hosen und ein altes, braunes T-Shirt? Oder doch lieber ein schwarzes, weites T-Shirt, graue Skinny Jeans und schwarze Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen? Eines war auf jeden Fall klar: Letzteres sorgte für mehr Aufsehen bei den Jungs. Das merkte ich als ich die Strassen New Yorks entlanglief.

Die grauen Wolken verdeckten den kompletten Himmel. Es war fast so, als wäre das der Grund, weshalb ich mich heute schwarz gekleidet hatte. Aber ich wusste, das es eigentlich meine graue Stimmung war.

Immer noch in Gedanken ging ich weiter bis ich einen schrillen Ton direkt neben mir bemerkte. Erschrocken drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und sah ein schwarzes Auto, einen Volvo. Darin sass ein Mann, dessen Gesicht ich wegen den dunklen Fensterscheiben nicht genau sehen konnte, nur seine Umrisse.

Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt das ich die Strasse überquert hatte als die Ampel für Fussgänger immer noch auf rot stand. Zum Glück hatte der Mann mich gesehen und gebremst, ansonsten. . . Ich schauderte.

"Tut mir leid", formte ich mit den Lippen, da er mich so oder so nicht hören konnte. Er nickte und zeigte mir mit der Hand das ich gehen konnte. Schnell, oder so schnell ich mit meinen Schuhen rennen konnte, rannte ich auf die andere Strassenseite.

Klasse! Nun war meine Stimmung garantiert am Ende.

Knappe hundert Meter entfernt lag meine Arbeitsstelle. Sie war nicht sehr gross, aber neu renoviert und sah richtig gut aus. Ein älterer Mann öffnete die Türe. Mein Boss, Jason Ross.

"Wieder mal gekleidet wie ein Supermodel, Rose?", fragte er mich scherzhaft und hielt mir die Türe auf.

"Danke", antwortete ich.

"Mein Sohn ist heute hier. Ich weiss nicht genau wo er gerade ist aber ich werde ihn dir später garantiert vorstellen", sagte Jason.

"Klar", murmelte ich und bewegte mich auf das Auto zu, an dem ich gerade Arbeitete. Aber da sass schon jemand hinter dem Wagen. Ich sah nur seine durchtrainierten Beine die sogar in Jeans zu sehen waren.

"Hallo? Ich arbeite eigentlich an diesem Auto", ich versuchte nett zu bleiben.

"Hier muss noch viel getan werden", antwortete der Mann nur ohne meine Frage zu beantworten oder auch nur aufzuschauen.

"Ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig", knurrte ich beinahe. "Also bitte lass mich jetzt ran"

"Etwas netter solltest du zu mir sein, Rosalie. Immerhin habe ich dich vorhin nicht überfahren"

Was?

Und dann stand er auf und grinste mich an.

**Bellas Sicht:**

Ich hatte mich dafür entschieden, meine Mutter im Hotel zu besuchen. Sie freute sich immer wenn ich sie besuchte, besonders wenn ich ihr mit ihrem Papierkram helfen würde. Ich seufzte. Alice war an ihrem "geheimen Ort" und Rosalie hatte an der Arbeit sicher alle Hände voll zu tun.

Und alleine wollte ich einen solchen grauen Tag nicht verbringen.

Im Hotel angekommen nahm ich den Fahrstuhl ins einundzwanzigste Stockwerk und klopfte an die Türe von Zimmer 260, das Zimmer meiner Mutter.

"Wer ist es?", fragte eine Frauenstimme.

"Bella", antwortete ich nur und öffnete die Türe, die natürlich nicht abgeschlossen war. Das war typisch meine chaotische Mutter.

"Bella! Wie du wieder mal gekleidet bist!", klagte sie gleich los.

"Guten Morgen Mum, ich finde es auch schön dich wieder einmal zu sehen!", murmelte ich.

"Ach Schätzchen du weisst doch dass ich mich immer freue aber ich habe nunmal viel zu tun", sagte Reneè. "Aber ich habe recht. Sieh dir doch nur dein Top an! Was steht da? Even death can die? Und der Rock, nicht mal zu den Knien reicht er dir und deine Flip Flops? Schau dir doch nur das Wetter an!"

"Es ist aber warm", murmelte ich beleidigt und setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. "Und wenn du nur klagen willst, kann ich ja gleich wieder gehen"

"Nein, Nein! Tut mir leid. Ich benehm' mich jetzt", rief Reneè.

"Mum? Gibt es irgendetwas was du mir sagen willst?"

"Ja, Bella. Ich wollte dich eigentlich gerade anrufen damit du vorbeikommst. Denn in einer Stunde kommt meine beste Freundin Elizabeth mit ihrem Sohn. Einen Kaffee trinken. Und ich hatte gehofft dass du einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen würdest, aber mit diesen Klamotten wird das schwer", sie seufzte.

Ich stöhnte: "Okay, ich bleibe. Aber nur wenn du nichts mehr über meine Kleider sagst, bitte!"

"Oh danke, Bella!", rief meine Mum und umarmte mich stürmisch. "Elizabeths Sohn soll sogar in deinem Alter sein, ich bin mir sicher dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet. Er ist so ein netter Kerl und gutaussehend noch dazu"

Warte mal? Wollte sie mich etwa verkuppeln.

"Mum? Du weisst dass ich es nicht ausstehe wenn Leute mich verkuppeln wollen. . .", fing ich an.

"Aber Bella! Du bist seit Jahren nicht mehr mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen", beklagte sich Reneè.

"Ja, weil ich nicht will"

Wir wurden unterbrochen als jemand an die Türe klopfte.

"Oh! Sie kommen zu früh", stellte Reneè fest.

Na toll, dachte ich nur und grinste. Was sie sich bloss denken würden wenn sie meine Bekleidung sehen würden.

Aber das Lächeln verging mir schnell als ich Elizabeths Sohn sah.

**Alices Sicht:**

Mein wunderschöner Ort. Die Klippen, das Meer. Alles sah so viel schöner aus wenn der Himmel grau war. Es war warm in der Höhle, wärmer als draussen. Bella war bei ihrer Mutter und Rose arbeitete. Rosalie als Automechanikerin? Das hätte niemand erraten können, der sie sah. Eher Model oder so was.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein unheimliches Geräusch. Es kam von hinter mir in der Höhle. Jemand kam auf mich zu. Ein Mann. . . Ich konnte ihn nicht genau sehen, doch diese Tatsache machte mir nur mehr Angst.

"Wer sind sie?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Mir wurde plötzlich kalt. Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, das meine rote Bluse und die weissen Hosen mich warm halten konnten, aber da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht.

****************************

Der Alice Part war etwas kurz, aber es muss ja spannend bleiben, oder?

Alice: .com/gray_saturday_alice/set?id=13180301

Bella: .com/gray_saturday_bella/set?id=13180095

Rose: .com/gray_saturday_rosalie/set?id=13179774


	7. Chapter 6

*mich schützend hinter einem Topf versteck*

Bitte nicht steinigen, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit wirklich viel um die Ohren.

Schule, Eltern, Stress, dies, das…

Aber das alles interessiert euch wahrscheinlich nicht, deshalb will ich mich nur noch schnell entschuldigen, dass das Kapitel so spät kommt und euch schnell lesen lassen^^

Have fun!

**Bellas Sicht:**

Ich konnte nicht glauben, wer da vor mir stand.

Es war doch allen Ernstes der heiße Typ aus dem Eclipse.

Er lächelte mich schief an, was mir den Atem raubte, mein Herz zum rasen brachte und mich rot werden ließ.

Der Kerl brachte mich noch um den Verstand.

Ich schaute schnell weg, bevor er meine roten Wangen noch bemerkt wurden.

„Lizzie! Wie geht's dir?", fragte meine Mutter überschwänglich und umarmte Edwards Mutter.

Diese erwiderte ihre Umarmung, sodass Edward und ich uns ein bisschen überflüssig vorkamen.

Ich schaute schnell weg, bevor ich noch röter wurde.

Das trübe grau über New York verbesserte meine Laune nicht grade.

„Hallo Schönheit", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme ganz Nahe meinem Ohr.

Edward war wohl näher an mich rangetreten.

Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, denn Edward so nah an mir verursachte pure Gänsehaut.

Meine Güte, was für eine Wirkung dieser Mann doch auf mich hatte.

Ich erschauderte leicht, aber bei meinem Glück bemerkte er es natürlich.

Er lachte ein leises, kehliges Lachen, dass mich nur noch mehr um den Verstand brachte.

Ich musste hier sofort raus, war mein einziger Gedanke.

„Ehm, ihr entschuldigt mich…", murmelte ich und flüchtete ins Badezimmer.

Ich stellte mich über das Waschbecken und blickte in den Spiegel.

Ich war total rot und außer Atem, als wäre ich einen Marathon gelaufen.

Ich machte den Wasserhahn an und bespritzte mein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, um mir das Blut aus den Wagen zu treiben.

Es half ein bisschen und ich schloss meine Augen.

Was war verdammt noch mal los mit mir?!

Wieso ging mir wieder Typ nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und wieso hatte er so eine Wirkung auf mich.

Ich mein, kein Typ hat jemals so auf mich gewirkt.

Und wenn ich daran denke, dass…

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, als wollte ich die wirren Gedanken damit verscheuchen.

Ich war im hier und jetzt und hatte genug Probleme zu bewältigen, da musste ich nicht auch noch zusammenbrechen, denn genau das würde passieren, wenn ich zurückdachte.

Ich sah mich noch mal im Spiegel an und beschloss, Edward so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Aber da das nicht leicht werden würde, würde ich so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

Ich schaute jetzt wirklich zum letzten Mal in den Spiegel und schloss die Tür auf.

Ich ging wieder zu den anderen und umarmte Lizzie erst einmal.

Mum und sie waren schon eine Ewigkeit ziemlich gut befreundet, aber hatten schon seit einiger Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr.

Allerdings wusste ich nicht, dass sie einen Sohn hatte…

„Wie geht es dir kleines? Oh du bist so groß geworden Bells!", sagte sie.

„Sehr gut, und dir? Naja, es ist ja auch schon eine Weile her, dass wir uns gesehen haben", antwortete ich.

„Und wie hübsch du geworden bist! Edward und du würdet perfekt zusammen passen…", schwärmte sie, wobei ich noch röter wurde, als sowieso schon.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Edward lächelte, was mir das Herz aufgehen ließ.

Ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen und Lizzies Aussage einfach zu ignorieren.

„Ach ich hab dir ja meinen Sohn noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Bella, Edward, Edward, Bella", sagte sie.

Ich hatte die Frau wirklich gern, aber meine Güte, man konnte es wirklich übertreiben.

Wieso hat sie nicht gleich einen Standesbeamten mitgebracht?

„Wir kennen uns schon Mum", zwinkerte Edward mir zu, was mich nur noch röter werden ließ.

Keep cool, Bella!

Du packst das schon, lass sich nicht einlullen.

Er war nur ein Kerl, nur ein gottverdammter Kerl, der dir wehtun wird.

Und du kennst ihn nicht, es könnte ein perverses Schwein sein, das dich nur ins Bett kriegen wollte.

Ich blickte ihn genau in die Augen und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu sein.

Er starrte zurück, was meine Knie erweichen ließ.

War wohl nichts, mit dem Keep cool.

„Setzt euch doch", sagte Mum mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Sie freute sich wirklich, dass sie wieder einmal mit ihrer heißgeliebten Freundin reden konnte.

Ich würde ihr diesen Nachmittag auf keinen Fall vermiesen, dass wusste ich.

Meine Mutter war so selten glücklich, nachdem Charlie abgehauen war.

Aber Charlie war auch ein verdammtes Arschloch.

Lizzie und Mum setzten sich jeweils auf die Sessel, weswegen Edward und ich auf der Couch Platzt nehmen mussten.

Da die Couch ziemlich klein war, mussten wir zusammenrücken.

Mum und Lizzie plauderten, während Edward mich immer noch unentwegt anstarrte.

Ich merkte, wie mein Herz raste und hoffe, dass niemand es hören konnte.

Ich blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Süßes Outfit", flüsterte Edward mir wieder ins Ohr, was abermals diese unbeschreiblichen Emotionen in mir wachrüttelte.

Okay Bella, verhalt dich lässig!

„Da siehst du Mum, an meinem Outfit ist nichts auszusetzen", sagte ich an meine Mutter gewandt.

Ich Ohrfeigte mich in Gedanken.

Die beiden hatten sich nicht gehört, was Edward gesagt hatte und es zu wiederholen, war verdammt peinlich, auch wenn es süß war.

Whee, hab ich da grade das Kompliment von Edward süß genannt?

So sehr ich meine Mum auch liebte, ich musste hier weg.

„Ach Mum, da fällt mir ja noch ein, dass ich mit Rose und Alice verabredet war. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber ich muss wohl oder übel los", sagte ich, bevor meine Mutter meinen Kommentar von vorhin vertiefte.

„Oh Schade! Aber da lässt sich wohl nichts machen", meine Mum stand auf. Ich auch.

Ich wollte Lizzie grade umarmen, da sagte Edward etwas.

„Ich werde dich nach Hause fahren. Es ist schon dunkel draußen und ich kann nicht verantworten, dass du im Dunkeln draußen rum läufst."

Es war verdammt bestimmend.

Das Hotel war nicht weit entfernt von unserer Wohnung, also würde ich mir sicher kein Taxi nehmen und Alice hatte den Wagen.

Ich würde gerne mal wissen, woher er das jetzt schon wieder wusste.

„Ach was, mach dir keine Umstände! Und außerdem, was soll denn deine Mum machen?", versuchte ich ihn abzublocken.

„Es sind keine Umstände und nun komm. Meine Mum und ich sind nicht zusammen gekommen", bestimmte er.

„Komm schon Bella! Edward will doch nur nett sein", sagte meine Muter mit diesem Ich-weiß-dass-er-was-von-dir-will-Lächeln.

„Aber…", versuchte ich mich rauszureden, doch es klappte nicht, denn Lizzie und Mum verabschiedeten sich schon von mir und Edward hielt mir die Tür offen.

Ich seufzte, nahm meine Jacke und stolzierte raus.

Das kann ja noch was werden, dachte ich in Gedanken.

Wir liefen schweigend raus und dann auf sein Auto zu.

Es war ein Silberner Volvo.

Er hielt mir die Beifahrertür offen und ich schlüpfte in den Sitz.

Er machte sie Tür zu, während ich mich anschnallte.

Bevor ich mich versah, saß er schon auf dem Fahrersitz und startete den Motor.

„Also gut, wieso wolltest du so schnell verschwinden?", fragte er mich plötzlich.

„Was…ich…Ich hatte einfach keine Lust, den ganzen Nachmittag mit Renée zu verbringen", sagte ich.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, es zu verleugnen.

Edward war scharfsinnig, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Aha", sagte er nur.

Ich konnte ihm nie sagen, dass ich wegen ihm wegwollte.

Und dann will er mich auch noch fahren…

Aber irgendwo war es schon verdammt süß…

Hör auf zu schwärmen Mädchen, ermahnte ich mich.

„Wieso fährst du mich? Ich meine, die paar Meter hätte ich auch Laufen können", sagte ich.

„Ich denke mal, aus dem Selben Motiv, wie du", lachte er, was mich auch zum Lachen brachte.

„Aber etwas gutes hatte dieser Nachmittag. Ich hab dich wiedergesehen Schönheit", lächelte er sein schiefes Grinsen, was meine Knie weich werden ließ.

Ich lächelte und wurde rot.

Charmant war er.

Wir waren da.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte er mich, bevor ich auch nur die Tür öffnen konnte.

Ich lächelte und sage:

„Vielleicht", da küsste er mich plötzlich auf die Wange.

Dieses Gefühl brachte mich um.

Seine Haut war unbeschreiblich.

Die leichten Bartstoppeln kitzelten mich und ein Schauer durchfuhr mich.

Oh Gott, er hatte mich geküsst, wenn auch nicht richtig.

Ich lächelte und sagte noch einmal:

„Vielleicht", und stieg endgültig aus.

Ich schwebte leicht zur Tür und sah noch mal zurück und lächelte.

Ich konnte Edward nicht sehen, aber ich wusste, er blickte mich immer noch an.

Oh Gott, ich benahm mich hier wie ein idiotischer Teenager.

**Alices Sicht:**

Ich Schauer durchfuhr mich.

Ich hatte im Moment Todesangst.

Wer war hier?

Ich meine, diesen Ort kennt sonst niemand, nur ich!

Ich dachte wirklich, ich würde gleich sterben, so eine Angst hatte ich.

Auf einmal sah ich ihn.

„Alice? Hey, was ist denn los kleine?", fragte Jasper mich besorgt.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich angefangen hatte, zu weinen.

Jasper nahm ich sofort in den Arm und ich schluchzte hemmungslos an seiner Brust.

Meine Knie hatten schon längst nachgegeben, aber Jasper hielt mich fest und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Shtt, alles wird wieder gut Süße" sagte er leise.

Seine Stimme half und auch Jasper an sich strahlte etwas aus, wo man sich einfach wohlfühlen müsste.

Würde jemand anderes mich einfach in den Arm nehmen, ich würde ausflippen und um mich schlagen, aber bei Jasper hatte ich das Gefühl, bei ihm war ich sicher.

„Komm, setz dich!", sagte er.

Er führte uns zu einem großen Stein, auf dem ich schon immer gerne saß.

Er hielt weiterhin einen Arm um mich, während meine Schluchzer langsam verstummten.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er mich vorsichtig.

Auf einmal musste ich lachen.

Das war so idiotisch von mir.

„Ach weißt du, ich hab mich einfach nur so erschreckt dich zu sehen", lachte ich.

„Haha, vor mir muss man doch keine Angst haben", sagte er.

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin hier noch nie jemandem begegnet, es hätte ja auch sein können, dass du sonst wer bist", lächelte ich.

„Naja, erst hatte ich auch etwas Angst, aber als ich gesehen habe, dass es eine nur eine zierliche, kleine Frau ist, war alles wieder okay. Ich meine, so jemand wie du könnte mir nie im Leben was tun", neckte er mich lächelnd.

Es war verblüffend, aber in seiner Gegenwart lächelte ich unentwegt.

Ich fühlte mich verdammt wohl bei ihm.

Ich merkte, dass er immer noch seinen Arm um mich hatte und war gerührt.

„Ich zeig dir gleich, was diese zierliche, kleine Frau mir dir tun kann!", scherzte auch ich.

Es war wirklich verdammt leicht, bei ihm einfach nur ich zu sein.

Schon fast leichter, als bei Bella und Rose.

Aber darüber wollte ich nicht nachdenken, ich war im hier und jetzt.

„Komm her und zeig, was du drauf hast!", lachte auch er und wiegte mich leicht in seinen Armen hin und her.

Ich lachte mit ihm und ließ mich mehr oder weniger fallen.

Es war so erstaunlich, dass ich bei Jasper keine Angst hatte.

Mein Leben lang konnte ich nicht mit Männern umgehen, wegen…

Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich und Jasper sah mich fragend an, mich immer noch in seinen Armen haltend.

„Was ist los kleine?", fragte er mich.

„Ach, vergiss es einfach", tat ich die Sache mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Was machst du hier überhaupt?", fragte ich ihn also.

„Das Selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen", grinste er.

„Könntest du, aber ich hab zuerst gefragt", lachte ich wieder.

Der Typ konnte mich immer wieder zum lachen bringen.

Ich war durch und durch verblüfft.

„Ich kenne diesen Ort schon seit Jahre, weißt du. Ich bin immer hier, wenn ich nichts zu tun habe, oder einfach nur nachdenken muss", sagte er.

„Und du, kleine?", schaute er mich fragend an.

„Ich komme hier auch schon her, seit ich denken kann. Ich kenne diesen Ort seit ich ein Teenager war. Ich hab damals schon meine Hausaufgaben hier gemacht, wenn mir zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen ist…", sagte ich traurig.

„Alice, ich merk doch, dass was nicht stimmt. Aber du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Schau, ich hab immer ein offnes Ohr für dich, auch wenn mich meine Worte grade erstaunen. Normalerweise vertraue ich „Fremden" nicht so schnell, aber irgendwie glaub ich, dass du nicht eine von diesen üblichen Schlampen bist", sagte er.

„Danke Jasper. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzten haha und danke für das nette Kompliment", lächelte ich wieder.

„Ich schätzte mal, du bist auch ganz in Ordnung", zwinkerte ich ihm zu.

„Madame hat gesprochen", lachte er.

„Echt komisch, dass wir uns hier noch nie begegnet sind", sagte ich etwas gedankenverloren.

„Wieso bist du grade hier?", fragte er mich.

„Ach, Bella ist bei ihrer Mutter und Rose auf der Arbeit. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust alleine zu sein", sagte ich schulterzuckend.

„Aber hier wärst du doch auch alleine", sagte er Stirn runzelnd.

„Naja, hier hab ich aber nicht das Gefühl alleine zu sein", versuchte ich zu erklären.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe", sagte er langsam.

„Und du? Was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn.

„Wir haben mehr gemeinsam, als du glaubst. Edward und Emmett sind auch unterwegs und das Eclipse öffnet erst später. Auch wenn es jetzt schon verdammt dunkel ist. Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich her gekommen?", fragte er.

„Mit dem Auto, wieso?"

„Gut, sonst hätte ich dich nämlich gebracht", erklärte er mir, was ich unheimlich süß und rührend fand.

„Wo wir schon dabei sind, du hast Recht. Es ist schon ziemlich dunkel, aber kein Wunder, der Winter kommt immer näher und näher. Ich glaub, ich muss so langsam los. Rose hat gleich Feierabend und Bella wird sich auch nicht so lange bei ihrer Mutter aufhalten", sagte ich etwas traurig.

„Das verstehe ich, kleine. Sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte er mich, woraufhin ich ihm mein Handy hinhielt.

„Damit wir in Kontakt bleiben", sagte ich unnötigerweise noch, da er schon lostippte und mir sein Handy gab.

Ich speicherte meine Nummer und er sagte:

„Ich werd auch so langsam los."

Wir gingen zusammen raus.

Ich zitterte leicht, weil mir so kalt war.

„Ist dir kalt süße?", fragte er.

Er hatte es wahrscheinlich bemerkt.

„Nur ein bisschen, aber bis zum Auto ist es ja zum Glück nicht mehr so weit", sagte ich. Verdammt meine Jacke war wirklich ziemlich dünn.

Auf einmal zog Jasper seine Jacke aus half mir rein.

Ich war wirklich gerührt.

Jasper war ein wirklich guter Freund.

Ja, ich denke, man kann sagen, dass da Freundschaft zwischen uns war (A/N wer's glaubt).

Er legte zusätzlich noch seinen Arm um mich und mir wurde gleich wärmer.

„Danke Jasper", sagte ich aufrichtig.

„Kein Problem. Ich will doch nicht, dass du mir hier erfrierst", scherzte er schon wieder.

Mit Jasper war es wirklich leicht, zu scherzen, aber gut, ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, jetzt will ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Ich ging zum Auto.

Jasper begleitete mich.

Ich wollte seine Jacke ausziehen um sie ihm wiederzugeben, da schüttelte er plötzlich seinen Kopf.

„Wie schon gesagt, kleine, ich will nicht, dass du frierst. Behalte die Jacke einfach, bis wir uns wiedersehen", sagte er und umarmte mich noch einmal zum Abschied.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich kein Problem damit, dass er mich Süße oder gar Kleine nannte.

Bei allen anderen würde ich ausrasten, aber bei Jasper war sowieso alles anders.

„Alles klar Jazz", sagte ich.

„Jazz?", fragte er.

„Ja, ein Problem?", fragte ich grinsend.

Auch wenn er ein Problem damit hätte, würde ich ihn weiterhin so nennen.

„Nein, du bist nur die erste, die mich so nennt. Und auch wenn ich ein Problem damit hätte, du würdest eh nicht aufhören, mich so zu nennen", schmunzelte er.

„Du kennst mich eben zu gut", lachte ich.

Ich stieg ins Auto und er winkte noch zum Abschied.

Ich startete den Motor und fuhr los.

Ja, Jasper war wirklich ein guter Freund.

**Roses Sicht:**

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

Vor mir stand doch ernsthaft Emmett und grinste mich blöd an.

Ich würde ihm so gerne sein blödes Lachen aus der Visage schlagen.

Doch Gewalt ist keine Lösung…

…aber ein Weg?

Nein, Rose, verwirf den Gedanken sofort wieder.

„Kein hallo? Da bin ich aber enttäuscht von dir, Hübsche!", neckte er mich.

„Nenn mich nicht hübsche", knurrte ich ihn an.

„Aber wenn es doch so ist, Schönheit", grinste er.

Ich würde ihm jetzt liebend gerne eine reinhauen.

Wie mich dieser Kerl doch aufregte!

Erst ist er in der Bar so unverschämt, dann überfährt der mich noch fast und jetzt diese Scheiße.

Der macht mich noch verrückt und das im negativen Sinne.

Das ich den Kerl mal gutaussehend fand.

Pah, dafür war sein Charakter mies.

Niemand war unverschämt zu Rosalie Lilian Hale.

Was bildet der Kerl sich denn ein?

Außerdem, was fällt dem ein, an meinem Auto rumzubasteln?!

Gut, es war nicht mein Auto, aber alle Autos waren meine Babys.

Idiot!

Ich wollte mich wegdrehen, da stand plötzlich Jason hinter mir.

„Ah, wie ich sehe hast du meinen Sohn schon kennengelernt Rose. Rose, das ist Emmett, Emmett, das ist Rose, eine meiner liebsten Mitarbeiterinnen", sagte mein Chef.

Ach du heilige Scheiße!

Das war sein Sohn?

Na ganz toll.

„Dad ich kenne die Schönheit schon von vorher", grinste er mich wieder an.

„Oho, wie das?", schmunzelte mein Chef.

„Sie war letztens im Eclipse, mit ihren Freundinnen", grinste der.

Hatte der auch einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck drauf?

Dauergrinser.

Ich musste fast lächeln, weil ich es eigentlich niedlich fand, wenn jemand die ganze Zeit lachte, aber hier war niedlich das falsche Wort.

So jemand wie Emmett war nie niedlich.

Jason ging wieder weg und ich war Emmett ausgeliefert.

„Baby, an dem Auto ist wirklich noch viel zu machen", sagte er, wie wohl, grinsend.

„Hättest du die Güte und würdest verschwinden, damit ich weiterarbeiten kann?"

„Ich könnte dir platz machen Baby", sagte er.

„Hör auf mich Baby zu nennen!", zischte ich.

„Alles klar…Süße", zwinkerte er mir zu.

„Emmett!", schrie ich.

„Was denn süße?"

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!"

„Wieso denn?"

Ich antwortete ihm einfach nicht und machte mich daran, das Auto wieder in Schuss zu bringen.

„Dein Hintern sieht wirklich sexy aus, in der engen Jeans. Wie kannst du so was nur tragen, bei der harten, harten Arbeit? Wieso arbeitest du überhaupt hier? Ich mein, so jemand wie du gehört wohl eher auf den Laufsteg für eine Victoria Secret Show oder auf das Titelbild des People Magazine", fragte Emmett mich ernst.

Zum ersten Mal erlebte ich ihn ernst, außer im Club, als er mich so durchdringlich anschaute.

„Was willst du von mir Emmett?", fragte ich ihn verzweifelt.

Ja, ich war verzweifelt.

Der Typ raubte mir einfach nur den letzten Nerv.

Ich wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste…", sagte er gedankenverloren.

„Ich muss los", sagte er schnell und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld.

Wie merkwürdig.

Ich machte mich wieder an die Arbeit und als es schon sieben war, nahm ich mir ein Taxi und fuhr mit wirren Gedanken nach Hause.

So ich hoffe doch, dass es euch gefallen hat. Das Kapitel war ziemlich lang (eins der längsten, die ich je geschrieben habe *lach*) und ich hoffe, das entschädigt die lange Wartezeit.

Rosalies Sicht war zwar ein bisschen kurz, aber ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm

Wie fandet ihr es? Schreibt uns Kommentare^^

Ach und bitte verzeiht mir Wörter wie „verdammt". Ich habe grade EP gelesen und deshalb rede ich auch ein bisschen komisch^^


End file.
